The Beginning
by acciomintgum
Summary: Victor and Victoria with their new infant daughter, Emily, start a proper family. In progress. If you could review that would be fabulous.
1. Coming Home

Note- Hello all, sorry that I haven't written anything since like...I wanna say November? I've been busy lately with musicals and plays along with studies, but I finally found time to write some new material. Okay, I'll probably sound really dumb asking this but can anyone explain to me how to add new chapters? I have a plenty for a lot of my other stories, but I can't seem to figure out how to upload them. Hope you all enjoy the story : there's more to come if someone tells me how to upload new chapters!

It was quite a cold evening as Victor left his office at his father's fish market. A cool wind blew outside as he locked up shop and entered his carriage that was waitng for him. Richard, who drived the carriage, tipped his hat at his master, bidding him a good evening. Victor returned a greeting as he got into the carriage, wanting nothing more than to be at home. The days seemd to last an eternity now, but they really weren't that long at all. From nine o'clock in the morning until five o'clock in the afternoon was all. Every day, Victor longed to be home with his loving wife, Victoria, and another certain someone who helped cause the days to be everlasting. Luckily, he would not experience another restless day for quite a while; he was taking a week off to prepare an office of his own at home, which he was thrilled about. He felt the need to stay home more now to help out with everything that was now going on very most recently. Well, then again, every father would feel that way.

After what seemed like forever, the carraige stopped directly in front of the Van Dort manor about fifteen minutes later. A fair few candles seemed to be lit in the parlor and one burning bright upstairs through the large window above the front door, which made the house have a slightly lulling look. Feeling very much content inside, Victor got himself out of the carriage into the cold once again, thanked Richard like he always did, and walked up the small stone path up to the short stairs. He parked himself right in front of the front door, feeling around in his suit pocket for his house key. He felt around for a couple of seconds, feeling nothing but fabric. Having the biggest urge to smack himself hard on the forehead, Victor let out a sigh. He would have to knock then. That's exactly what he did not want to do at all. He did not want to disturb anybody...especially one person in particular. Sighing yet again, Victor held up his hand, made it into a tight ball shape, and as gently as he could knocked on the door. Unfortuauntely, it was barely audible for anyone to hear. Even he had no luck in hearing it. Being as careful as he could like before, Victor knocked a second time a tat bit louder, biting his lip to help control his nerves. Luckily, this time it was audible, but yet, still soft. He heard quiet footsteps from the hallway and the door being opened. There stood Betsey inside, the family's maid, with her blonde hair up in a tight bun complete with a cover. She was wearing her usually slightly filthy aprin and maid attire as well as kind set face.

"Did you forget your key, Master Van Dort?" she asked, quietly. She smiled as she said this, pulling out his key from one of her aprin pockets. "I'm afraid you forgot it in the study next to your sketch book."

"Ah, dear, did I?" said Victor, as he walked into the warm home, taking off his coat. "I musn't forget it again. Did...did I wake---?"

"Oh, no no, sir, she wasn't asleep," said Betsey as she closed the front door and locked it shut.

"Oh...good, then," said Victor, feeling very relieved. "I'm very glad to hear that."

"How was work today, Master?" asked Betsey kindly as she took his coat from him and hung it onto a hook in the wall.

"I afraid the same as everyday, dull and long, but it doesn't matter," Victor added with a slight grin.

"Do excuse me, sir, but I must go check on supper in the kitchen...it will be served soon," said Betsey politely, bowing to Victor. Turning her heel, she walked down the hallway into the backside of the house where the kitchen was located. Victor watched her, wishing that he had asked her where Victoria was. She was usually at the door waiting for him to return home and would greet him ardently with a rapturous small kiss. To be honest, he looked forward to that everday, but alas, she wasn't there for him. Where could she be?

Suddenly, the door from the kitchen opened up slowly. Victor had expected Betsey to come out of it, but this person looked a bit shorter than her. The person walked slowly out the door into the dimly lit hallway and seemed to be softly singing. Victor smiled widely, now knowing who this stranger was. The stranger continued to walk slowly and sang delicately, becoming more and more visiable by each step that they took. At last, Victoria approached Victor, embracing their three week old infant girl, Emily, in her arms. She stood directly in front of Victor, smiling phantasmagorical up at him. He looked down upon her, feeling exceptionally blissful inside and out. Gingerly, he touched her right tender rosy cheek and placed his lips upon her own. After a fair few moments of much splendor, Victor looked down at his daughter. She laid sleepily in her mother's arms, already in her little white nightgown, her dark tuft of hair combed.

"Good evening, Emily," he whispered lightly to the baby, bending down a bit close to her. "How are you, my little darling?"

"Very sleepy," giggled Victoria quietly. "I had to change her into her nightclothes for supper."

"For supper? Oh, dear, I never thought a young lady was allowed to do that," joked Victor, stroking Emily's cheek carefully.

Victoria giggled once again silently.

"Well, I suppose we can make an exception for tonight."

"Yes, after all...tonight it is quite a big occasion."

"Oh?"

"Yes...tonight at exactly ten twenty-four Emily will be three weeks old."

"Oh, Victor!" Victoria looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Lovingly, she looked up into his eyes. "You remembered..."

"How could I forget? I thought about it all day today," after Victor said this, Victoria looked even more happier than she already did.


	2. A Moment

Note- Wow, I haven't written in a while. But I'm planning on writing lots more. The movie "Juno" inspired me to write this, if you haven't seen that movie it comes out on April 15th and you should totally rent it. If you've seen the movie, you'll notice that I copied some things from the script. I referenced two scenes, when Vanessa is talking to Juno's stomach and when Juno and Bleeker make-up near the end of the movie. Hope you like it! If you could I'd love some reviews, they make me very happy!

Oh, and I don't own Corpse Bride or Juno if you're wondering by chance...

It was a cool summer's day with the wind blowing in a lush manner, feeling relaxing on one's face. The sun peeked through white clouds in the sky, sending down rays of light to those below it. It was rather lovely outside for once, so Victor decided to open the window in his bedroom. He looked out of the petite sized window, spying on the town around him. It was, like the window, small. Only a fair few homes that looked all alike in nearly everyway. But, however, Victor thought that their garden was much more sophisticated than the Cunningham's, but he kept that to himself and his wife. She couldn't agree more with him.

Giving a sigh, Victor took once last glance out the window. Then he turned his heel and walked over to his messy desk. It was piled up with scraps of drawings, books, journels, quills (broken and new both), and old parchment. Most of the time it always looked that way, but on certain occasions Betsey would clean it up, telling her master that the desk was simply bothering the devil out of her. Victor did not mind, for she never would pry in his things. She would just clean the top of the desk off by putting things in a neat order, and from time to time would throw away crippled quills that were of no use.

On the center of the messy desk was what Victor was currently working on; a drawing of blue fluttering butterflies. Old sketches of butterflies that he had drawn before crowded around the large peice of parchments, one of them he remembered drawing right before his wedding rehersel two years prior. Victor looked down upon the old sketches, his suit jacket on a bedpost, vest unbuttoned, tie lying on the bed, sleeves rolled up. He always did this when drawing, it felt much more relaxing. Giving another sigh, Victor grabbed a quill, dipped it gently into ink, and then began to draw once again.

Many moments passed by and Victor had created several blue butterflies on his parchment. The wind blew coolly into the room still, continuing to make the day enjoyable. Victor paused, taking in the moment. Suddenly, there was a tiny knock on his half-opened door. He turned around to see his beautiful wife, Victoria, standing under the doorframe, a small smile on her face.

"Can I come in?" she asked, quietly.

Victor grinned, opening the door fully for her. In her right hand was a cup of tea, her other hand placed upon her large stomach. She was about seven months pregnant now, which was hard to believe. It seemed just yesterday that Victor found out she was carrying their child.

"Tea, darling?" asked Victoria, offering the cup to her husband. "Betsey told me that you were probably up here."

Victor took the warm cup from her gratefully, giving her a small kiss on the lips. This action surprised her, making her cheeks blush he noticed.

"Thank you. Come inside and sit for a while."

And so she did. Victoria entered the bedroom, looking around at everything. Victor's room was quite small, for it only contained a small master bed, his desk across from it, two shelves over them, a rubbish bin, and two nightstands. She looked fascinated by it all as she sat on an edge of the small bed, both of her fragile hands on her plump stomach. Victor pulled up his desk chair, sitting across from her. Victoria now looked at the walls which were plastered of sketches and drawings that Victor had drawn. Victor watched her, smiling at her fascination as he began to drink his tea.

"Do you like it here?"

Victoria now turned her attention to her husband, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Do forgive me for prying," she said, looking down to the wooden floor.

"I don't mind at all, darling," said Victor, sincerely. "How was your visit?"

"Very...tumid. Not enjoyable, but I already knew it wouldn't be," she said, in a cheerful tone. "I'm just happy to be home now."

"Did...did your mother say anything about, uhh..." Victor didn't want to say it. "You know?"

Why did he even ask her? Victor regretted this now. Victoria went to go visit her mother just to be polite. It was always dreary and galling visiting the Everglots, now more than ever since Victoria became pregnant. Maudeline did not approve of her daughter having a child so quickly, for Victoria was only eighteen. Also, she was married for a mere two years to a man that's three years older than her. She thought that that was very scandelous, but then again, she thought nearly everthing was scandelous.

"Yes, she did. That's all the visit was," said Victoria, turning her head towards him. "Telling me how young I am to birth a child and how to raise it 'properly', to have a nanny so I can go about my own business..."

Victor put his cup of tea on his desk. Using his now free hands, he held Victoria's, sensing she was a little hurt by her mother, even though she didn't look it.

"You shouldn't take her words to heart," he whispered sympatheticly, carressing her cheek and hand.

She cracked a smile at him.

"Oh, I don't," said Victoria, "I just find it rather cutting, that's all. Thank you, though, darling." She kissed his cheek blissfully, then looked down upon her abdomen, a look of pure happiness spread across her face. "You know...I do appericate something that my parents did for me."

Victor cocked a brow at her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What did they do, then?"

"They gave me you, Victor."

Victor couldn't help but flush at this; it was probably the kindest thing Victoria had ever said to him. And by the look on her face he knew that she truly meant what she just said.

"Oh, Victoria...that...you truly feel that way?"

Victoria stared at her abdomen for a few moments before speaking again.

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew you we're the one," she said softly with a touch of pure affection.

Victor gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He felt the same way about her.

"I felt the same exact way, Victoria," he whispered with good intentions.

Victoria now looked at him, placing one of her hands on Victor's right pale cheek.

"You know, every time I look at you, the baby starts kicking me...very hard," she added, grinning with tact.

Victor swallowed hard for some reason, he didn't really know why. He felt himself go red in the face.

"T-t-truly, V-Victoria?" he asked, stuttering.

She giggled at him. Victoria took Victor's hand and pressed it to the center of the stomach. Victor could feel strange movements inside her going very fast. _My goodness, _he thought in his head, _our child is really in there_. He never really realized that until that moment. He had never touched her stomach like that. Victoria could tell Victor was in awe, making her feel warm inside.

"I think it's because my heart starts pounding when I see you," Victoria confessed in a whisper.

"M-m-mine, t-too," Victor said back, still stuttering. He felt himself go red again.

Suddenly, Victor couldn't feel any more moments in her stomach.

"It's not moving anymore," he heard himself say out aloud.

"Oh, the baby does that often," Victoria explained in a gentle voice. "You should try talking to it, Victor. Betsey told me that they can apparently hear speech."

"T-talk to it?" for some reason, Victor felt embarrassed to do that. He didn't want to look like a fool.

Victoria gave him a tiny smile.

"I do it...you won't look foolish, it's just me, Victor," she giggled. "Come on, darling. Put your head next to the swell of my stomach, I don't mind at all."

Victor did what he was told. He went down onto the floor, putting his head against Victoria's plump abdomen. Victoria wrapped one of her arms around his neck, putting one of her hands in his untidy dark hair.

"Err...hello," he began, feeling utterly foolish. What on earth was he to say? He felt terribly silly. But Victoria wanted him to do this, so he should try with effort. "Err...I'm your father...I cannot wait to meet you."

Victor truly didn't know what to say, those were the only things that popped into his head. Nothing happened. Nothing was stirring inside of Victoria.

"Nothing is happening," he said more to himself than to Victoria.

"It takes time, darling...you're doing wonderfully," Victoria cooed in a soft voice.

Taking in a brief sigh, Victor continued trying to talk to the baby.

"I hope that we will become close...I can teach you how to play piano, and draw, and...other things, I suppose."

Still nothing. He should probably say something meaningful to the baby...but what? He knew not. Maybe...perhaps he should tell it that they loved it already? That was the truth, after all. Victor took a deep breath.

"And I want you to know that...that your mother and I...we...we love you very much already, even though we don't know each other well quite yet."

Nothing. What a failure he was, at nearly everything. He let out a deep sigh, feeling disappointed in himself. Victor knew that he was going to be the worst father ever, this proved it. But, wait...there it was again; movement. Victor smiled to himself, pressing his hand more on Victoria's stomach. He felt his wife's hand slide down to his back; she moved it around with gentle ease. This went on for quite a while, and when the baby stopped moving Victor got up from the ground. Suddenly, Victoria started to giggle, placing a hand over her mouth.

"What exactly are you laughing at, Victoria?" asked Victor, raising his brows at her in a child-ish way.

She examined him up and down, with a small embarrassed grin, her hand still settled over top of her small lips.

"You're...you're..."

"Yes?"

Victor thought that perhaps she was laughing at his actions towards the baby inside her. This made him feel somewhat irratated, Victoria told him to do it, and she knew he did not know what exactly to say.

"Wardrobe."

Victor looked down upon his clothes; he froze. He was not presentable at all, especially for his wife. His suit jacket and tie were placed unmindfully on his bed he realized. Quickly, he started to unroll his sleeves and button his vest.

"Do forgive me, Victoria," said Victor in a rush, desperately trying to reach for his jacket while putting his sleeves back together. "How rude of me to--"

She giggled once again, turning her head away from him, her cheeks blushing pink.


End file.
